The Other Rurouni
by Kaoru4
Summary: What if Kenshin wasn't the only student of Hiko? What if there was another rurouni out there? What if the rurouni was female?... Whats Sano got to do w/ her?
1. Intro

Hey guys, I hope you like my story. I wanted to do something new for a change. PLEASE REVIEW, because I need to know if it's good enough to keep going or not... I have like 20 chapters already made... but if no one likes the story, or doesn't review, I'll just not update i guess... lol, PLEASE REVIEW!!! and I hope you like it ENJOY!   
This is a story mainly directed on Sano and another rurouni... but shes female! How could this be?! Found out and more! lol  
DISCLAIMER FOR ALL OF MY CHAPTERS! I DO NOT OWN RK!!! so.. i wont ruin the mood if you just continuiously read it with a disclaimer. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The scene faded, and flashbacks were being shown. It was a palace. A specific room was shown. A mother held a child. The child was crying. The mother rocked it softly back and forth. She cooed "Now, now. It's okay. The war will pass. Your father will be here soon. The world will be peaceful for you… Selece Sagara." A servant entered. She looked up and said "Are you bearing a message from Sagara?" The servant said, "Yes. He wishes to see you and tell you how much that he loves you. He wishes all the happiness in the world for your daughter." The mother's eyes misted over and she whispered softly "Derian Sagara. I love you too." The servant looked up and his face was shown. It was Captain Sagara.   
He smiled "How'd you know?" He crossed the room and took the baby in his arms. "Hello Selece. I'm sorry that I can't be with you for your childhood. But I'll make it up once the war is finished. I love you."  
He gazed at the baby, and said "I promise you will be loved. And someday, you will know the truth and be free. Now I must go. They haven't gotten suspicious of me yet." They both heard the door open, and Derian pulled out his sword. He would protect his daughter at all costs. A sekihoutai soldier came in. Derian visibly relaxed and said, "Thank god it's you… Toisen what's wrong?"  
The soldier tensed and said, "Captain Sagara, it's not safe here for you, even in disguise. They have attacked the palace front. I…" He saw the baby. "We must get the princess and the baby out of here now! They are looking for the baby. They will kill her. She is the only thing standing in their way."   
They heard screams and shouts from the end of the hall. The soldier's face was filled with determination. He said "I will hold them off, for just enough time so the three of you can escape. Leave now!" He pulled out his sword, opened the door and flew out.   
The three of them went out the door and went the other way. As they were almost out of the palace, they heard someone yell "Sagara! Go! Fix this worl-" Then the words were cut off.   
Captain Sagara's eyes filled up for Toisen's sacrifice. They ran out through a secret passageway and they met a swordsman who was awaiting them. The mother was to go to her kingdom with her escort and help rule the country. Derian was to leave and find his old acquaintance, and leave his daughter with him to raise. Derian needed to get back to his troops. Before they parted, both their eyes filled with sadness, fully understanding that there was a great chance they would never see each other again, and she handed a ring to Derian and looked at Selece for one last time. Derian fully understood, and watched her ride off to save her country. He turned away cursing his tears. Then he started the perilous journey to his old-time friend, Hiko. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was a week since he started his journey and he was almost there. He just needed to get through this path. He looked at his daughter who had just fallen asleep. He gained courage as he watched her little face in a peaceful slumber, unaware of the situation. He hurried along and suddenly, he was ambushed. He pulled out his sword and put the baby down behind him. He counted about eight over them around him and attacked. He had killed 5 and was struggling to defend himself against two of them when he saw the eighth man about to kill his daughter. He strived to get to her, but there was dread in his heart. He knew he would never reach her in time. He could only watch hopelessly as the man swung his sword up and brought it down. Then suddenly, there was a clash of swords. Someone had jumped out of the trees and saved Selece. The man killed the man that was about to kill Selece and he killed off the two left with hiten misurugi style.   
That man said "That was close Derian. At least I saved the little princess. But a waste of men." He looked around in distaste at the bodies strewn around.   
Derian cleaned his sword of blood, resheathed it and picked up Selece who was still sleeping peacefully. He looked at her adoringly, knowing it might be the last time he would. He put a necklace on her. "My dear Selece, this is our family crest. When the time is right, you will use it to do what is right. I will love you always and forever." He handed her over to Hiko, along with two letters. Derian said, "In case I will not see her again, these are the letters you must give her. One letter is to be given to her when she is old enough to understand. The other holds a ring and a letter that will unlock her destined path. It is to be given to her when the time is right. And… Hiko, you know I would trust you with my life."  
Hiko nodded.  
Derian turned around. "Well, right of this moment, I'm trusting you with something more important than my life. I'm counting on you." With that, he walked away, until he was only a speck in the distance.   
Hiko turned his face to the little bundle in his arms. She seemed so pure. He thought for a moment and started to walk toward his mountain home. Along the way, he said, "You need another name. A name which you will be able to walk the streets without hiding. Until the time is right, you will be… Joanne Kim." With that, he walked toward the mountain, fading away with the wind. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The wind outside was howling and the dojo held four people sat comfortably in the heat of a brightly light room. Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke and Yahiko were having tea when kenshin suddenly stood up. "We have a visitor… a swordsman aura… I do not know what level…that I do not" and as he walked through the halls and doors, he continued to think out loud. "He must be highly skilled to conceal his aura very well…that he is" Sano was trailing behind him along with Kaoru and Yahiko, when Sano exclaimed… "I can't sense him!" Yahiko was confused, "Is that good or bad?"   
"Bad…" Sano replied.   
They heard kenshin open the doors and abruptly stop. Sano was only a few paces away from kenshin when kenshin was stuttering "its… its… its…." Sano looked over kenshin's shoulder and saw what kenshin was stuttering at. The dojo's doors were open and there was a silhouette of a person in the moonlight. The moonlight suddenly shifted to give Sano a clear view of the person's face. "It's…. It's a girl!" She had reddish-brown hair, and bluish green eyes, with a tint of silver. She wore her hair in a low ponytail. The girl lifted her face to Kenshin's face and smiled. "Hi! Could you spare a room?" Sano and kenshin were gaping when Kaoru and Yahiko caught up to them. They followed their gaze and saw the girl. Yahiko's mouth dropped open and said "That's bad? Her?!"   
The girl finding herself the object of their discussion, decided to repeat her question. "Hi… could you possibly spare a room? It's kind of cold out here." Kaoru narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing the girl. She didn't seem to be evil or trying to kill one of them… so she said "Alright. But my room and Yahiko's room is too small for more than one person, so you'll have to room with Sano or Kenshin." Kaoru didn't like the way the boys were still gaping at that girl, so she hastily added "But Kenshin would be too jumpy sleeping with someone else in his room, so you can sleep in Sano's room." Before Sano could object, the girl smiled again and thanked them for their generosity. Then she asked "Could someone show me the room?" Yahiko jumped up and agreed to. Sano said "Wait! You never told us who you are!" And as she followed Yahiko out of the room, she whispered "I'm a rurouni." Then she left the room completely disappearing into the shadows of the dojo halls. Three pairs of curious eyes looked after her, but only Kenshin's were full of something else… suspicion.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE! PUSH THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO... I WANT YOU TO! 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Joanne was unpacking the few things that she had into a corner of the room that Yahiko had shown her to. On the other side of the room, she saw a painting tacked to the wall along with a table with sake on the floor. She stood up on her weary legs that were tired of running, and crossed the room. As she got closer to the painting, she realized that this was the sekihoutai. She didn't know why, but she instinctly fingered her most treasured possession. Her necklace. She was about to take a good look at the picture when she heard a sound outside the doors. She reminded herself to examine it later and went to doors. She cautiously opened them to find herself staring into a pair of flashing violet eyes. She was startled and said "Oh, hello, can I help you with something?"   
Kenshin's eyes darted to the sakabatou in the corner next to her bags and then back to her, in a way as if something highly disturbed him about her having a sword. He looked as if he was thinking of asking her something but thought better of it and said "What's your name?"   
She smiled and replied "My name is Kim, Joanne Kim. What is yours?"  
When she smiled at him, it was as if all his suspicion was replaced with a sense of comfort. Aware that she had asked him a question, he managed to blurt out, "Himura, Kenshin Himura."  
"Kenshin?" At the sound of his name, her smile faltered and Kenshin was left with a feeling a dread. But remembering why he came here, he said "We need to talk, that we do."  
"Yes, we do… but more than you realize…"Still she tried to smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Kenshin spun on his heels and walked back to his room. Joanne followed him until they were both seated in Kenshin's room.   
Joanne was the first to break the silence. "I…You…um…" she hesitated.  
Kenshin finally found his voice and said "Your past…it… well…how are you able to conceal your aura?"  
She looked surprised "It comes to me naturally now. I concealed it every second since my skill developed. You could sense it? You are more than you show. You are…" She closed her eyes and looked like she was deeply thinking about something. When she opened her eyes again, she said "You are the legendary battousai. You've grown. Last time I saw you, you have no scars. I've been looking for you."  
Kenshin was shocked. How could this girl know all of this? Without scars? It wasn't possible that she knew him before he became the battousai. He asked "How?… Why?…"  
Joanne merely shrugged and said "How is not important, but why is very important. But first, Himura Battousai, I challenge you to a match…" and what she said next stunned him deeply "…hiten misurugi style."   
A million thoughts raced through his brain. This girl looked about Kaoru's age. Hiko was the only one who mastered or even knew how to teach that style. Did Hiko take on another student as soon as he left the mountain? Or was this some sort of imitation style? How could this girl know he was the battousai? Why was she challenging him? I could lose this match. Her aura is hidden very well and to do that requires a great amount of skill. Even he himself cannot do this to her extent.  
Joanne studied his face for a moment and said "I know what you are thinking and in time everything will be clear. But right now, we must have a match. Sakabatou against sakabatou in a hiten misurugi battle."  
Kenshin thought a bit longer and finally replied "I will battle you on one condition. You will explain to me about everything once it is over."  
"Agreed. Tomorrow night. Battousai, I will win."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE! PUSH THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO... I WANT YOU TO! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
It was time. They were out in the field with the wind blowing hard as ever. Sano's wicked jacket was waving furiously in the wind and Yahiko was having a hard time trying not to be blown away. Kaoru was struggling to keep her hair out of her face. Kenshin was looking at Joanne, wondering what the story behind her was. Only Joanne seemed to be unaffected by the wind, but rather letting herself enjoy the air swirl around her.   
Joanne and Kenshin faced each other both in identical stances while the three of them stood watching.   
Then it started.  
Kenshin's eyes became manslayer eyes when Joanne begun the battle   
"come"  
"AHHH!" Kenshin charged forward with his sword only to meet air.   
"hiten misurugi style, do ryu sen!" she appeared above him and brought her sword down.  
Kenshin rolled away to the right to dodge the attack, but just barely. His sleeve was intact, but his arm bruised, thanks to the reversed-blade. Then he met a fury of blades, which he all blocked, using all of his skill to defend them. He was aghast that she could be so powerful, for she wasn't using all of her strength. That angered him, how was it possible that she was so strong?  
The three of them were also stunned. When they heard that they were to battle, they almost laughed at how Joanne was going to be beat. But as they watched, they saw her immense skill. The legendary manslayer, who was titled the strongest was going to be beat.  
"Joanne! Stop holding back! I want to see how powerful you can become!"  
"She's this strong while holding back?!" Sano exclaimed.  
"Then why are you telling her to stop holding back when you are about to lose you idiot!" Yahiko yelled.  
Kaoru was worried. How did this sweet girl transform into this?   
Joanne stayed silent, striking blows against Kenshin's sword, which his hold on it was beginning to visibly weaken.  
Kenshin was using all of his skill and strength in this battle. He knew he was going to lose, but yet, he had to see how powerful she was, and held on with everything he had.  
Joanne was surprised that he could actually block her blows, even though only barely. But this had to end. She used one of the hidden techniques that not even the battousai could evade. "tsui do sen!" she saw his face widen.  
Kenshin stood there trying to concentrate. He didn't know what to do. This was one technique that he wasn't familiar with.  
Yahiko yelled "hiten misurugi is your style?! You should know what she is going to do!"  
Kenshin said back "I never learned this one! I can't predict what I don't know!"  
Joanne was disappearing and reappearing, above, next to him, no where. Then, she just stopped in front of him and resheathed her sakabatou.   
"Are you quitting?! I'm not finished with you!" Kenshin said.  
"No. I'm finished with you. Kaoru, run and get Dr. Gensai."  
Everyone was confused. "But Kenshin isn't even that hurt. Your last attack didn't even touch him."  
Then suddenly there were bruises all over his body and Kenshin collapsed.  
"He is that hurt. And that was my last attack."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE! PUSH THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO... I WANT YOU TO! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Kaoru ran to get the doctor. Sano and Yahiko were staring at Joanne with their mouths open, thinking how powerful she was. Joanne then walked over to Kenshin and helped him up. His breathing was ragged and he was barely conscious. He leaned heavily against Joanne while she struggled to get him over to the dojo floors.   
"Sano! Help him please." When they reached the dojo and managed to put him on the floor, Gensai and Kaoru came running over.   
During the night, Kenshin was hospitalized and everyone sat outside, worried about him.  
The next morning, Joanne was apologizing for everything that happened. Gensai finally left his room, looking like he didn't sleep for a week. He stated that Kenshin wasn't due to wake up for a week. Everyone was deeply saddened by that fact, and Yahiko seemed to dislike Joanne for doing this to Kenshin. Kaoru, after having a chat with Joanne, about private matters, seemed to treat her as if she was a sister. Sano never had anything to say to her. He stayed silent, and went about regular day life.   
On the second day however, when Sano came back from his regular gambling sessions, he was rather touchy. He was agitated and seemed to be deeply angered by something. That evening, a man appeared at the dojo doors. He seemed to be looking for someone. Sano came out and started to speak to him in angry voices. The man couldn't get in a word. You could hear bits of Sano's words here and there from the dojo. Joanne could hear "Why are you here?!… no, I don't think so… go away… everything is finished…leave!" She stepped outside to see what all the commotion was about and once that man caught sight of her, he ignored Sano and walked straight around him. He reached Joanne and kissed her hand. He smiled and said "You are a sight that god has hidden from me until now, for beauty alone walks in your shadow." Joanne's eyes widened and twinkled. She was about to say something when Sano came up and growled to that man "Keep your filthy hands to yourself!"  
"Um… Sano, what are you doing?" Joanne was confused, but also very amused. She smiled and said "Sano, meet Drake. He is my friend. I met him a month ago. He saved my purse from a thief."  
Drake shook Sano's unwilling hand and said "Hi. We've met. But I'm not just her friend, I'm Joanne's lover."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE! PUSH THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO... I WANT YOU TO! 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Sano could not compute the words he had just heard. Drake was Joanne's lover? Drake plus Joanne? You could almost hear the gears in Sano's head crank. But Joanne's voice jolted him out of his daze.  
"Drake! You know we aren't. Stop teasing Sano."  
Sano mind gave a huge sigh but he blurted out, "Why would I care?!" With that, he spun on his heels toward the dojo. He could hear them laughing in the background, but he kept on walking. As he walked, he thought to himself. Why would I care anyway? Could I actually be jealous? She just reminds me of someone… He bumped into Yahiko, and they started to argue about whose fault it was. His mind clean of the thought, he fervently disputed with Yahiko.   
He strolled to his room about 20 minutes later and found that someone was already in his room. He stiffened, but then relaxed as he remembered that he shared a room with Joanne. He was about to enter, when he heard hushed voices. There seemed to be an argument of some sort. Drake! What was Drake doing in his room? Oh yeah, he was Joanne's friend. Sano turned to leave, when Drake came out and slammed the door. Drake gave Sano a look that could wither small plants and looked like he was going to punch Sano, but thought better of it, after seeing the wicked jacket.   
As Drake passed Sano, he said "Wicked, huh? I know what that stands for, wicked bad taste." He smirked and went past. Sano was about to go after him and beat the pulp out of him for insulting his jacket, when he heard something. It was a faint mewing sound. It was coming from his room. He went in to investigate and found Joanne crying, balled up in a corner.   
Sano was furious. He wanted to do everything in his power to make Joanne smile instead of cry. He went to her and asked what was wrong.  
*sniff* "I… I… Drake…well, he said…" then she broke into sobs. Her body racked with weeping.  
Sano flew out of the dojo in search of Drake and when he found Drake, Sano could only see red. He pulled Drake up by the collar and said "What do you think you are doing?! Messing around at the gambling place, disturbing my friends, then coming to the dojo and upsetting Joanne! Do you want a death wish?! I would be more than happy to grant that wish!"  
Drake's face was contorted with pain and he was grasping at the hands on his collar, which were cutting of any air to his lungs. Sano let him go, and Drake slumped to the ground, gasping like a goldfish on land. Drake finally answered saying "It's none of your business, what happens between me and Joanne, and with your friends, I just did what any other lucky player would do. Why care anyway? Don't tell me that you fell in love with that…" His voice died away, after seeing Sano's face.   
Sano looked as if he was going to wring Drake's neck very shortly. But instead he said "It is my business because she is my friend and what if I did fall in love with her? And what would that be?"  
Drake looked troubled when he said "Ask the Youza, about what she is to them."  
Sano was stunned. The Youza?! The Youza was the most violent and dangerous gang in the country. What would they want with a girl like her. Unless she was more than she seemed. Disturbed, he forgot all about Drake and walked back to the dojo. He was in a daze. He didn't even notice that Kenshin was awake and healthy and giving him a questioning look. Sano walked straight past Kenshin and went to his room. Inside, Joanne was balled up in the corner, apparently, she cried herself to sleep.  
Kenshin was worried. What had upset Sano so much? He hobbled to where Sano's room was and got there just in time to see Sano pull his sake bottle back at throw it straight at Joanne's face.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE! PUSH THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO... I WANT YOU TO! 


End file.
